1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus, more specifically to the image reproduction apparatus comprising radio communication means.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a video camera which captures an image to record image signals thereof in a recording medium such as a memory card is well known. Of this kind of video camera, recently some of video cameras, which include a radio communication function and thereby can transmit image data stored in the memory card to an external device through a radio communication, come on the market.
In the communication by radio network connection, there is a fear that a radio wave is intercepted. Therefore, the devices provided with the radio communication function usually has a function of discriminating whether the device is permitted to be connected, by an encrypted authentication so that only the particularly permitted device can be connected to a radio communication network environment (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-118488).
In order to use encrypted authentication to maintain security of a radio network, it is necessary for a user to make a complicated setting of the radio communication device. Further, it is necessary for the user to previously know information on the connected device and the like.
For a portable radio communication device, sometimes the portable radio communication device is used without making the security setting so as to be easily connected to the network.
However, when the portable radio communication device such as a video camera having the radio communication function is used without making the security setting, the external device can easily get access to the recording medium mounted on the video camera. Therefore, the recorded image data may be easily erased from the external device, and the image data recorded in the recording medium may be easily read from the external device.
That is, there is a fear that the external device performs the operation that is not intended by the user of the video camera.
Whenever the connection setting is changed according to each network environment, it is necessary to make the complicated setting.